Cecil Harvey/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' It begins. There's no time to run. My blade will lead me to the light! This ends for you, not I! I've, no other choice...! — when HP is low Till my last breath! — when HP is low I'll do it...! — when opponent is stronger This is rash, but still...! — when opponent is stronger I mustn't coddle the weak! — when opponent is weaker How is this fair? — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' We are both courageous! Don't push yourself! So, are you prepared for this? I can't lose either! My honor's on the line! My courage drives me on! — when opponent is stronger Valor, empower me! — when opponent is stronger I... can still fight! — when HP is low It's not over till I fall! — when HP is low To victory! I can't lose! Let's make this a fair fight! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. I can't lose yet! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Everything's on the line... — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle It's an honor to fight you! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' I'll best you, with this blade! — Warrior of Light Nothing is born from war! — Garland Let us cross swords in the name of dreams. — Firion Rule does not mean tyranny! — The Emperor Your light will grow stronger. — Onion Knight Even the darkest clouds scatter on the wind. — Cloud of Darkness This is a fight for me and me alone! — Cecil My brother...I will face you! — Golbez I hope you will not hold back! — Bartz If all you have is power, you are powerless! — Exdeath You, needn't fear battle. — Terra You take joy in others' suffering?! — Kefka Let us seek our answers together! — Cloud There is sorrow in those wintry eyes. — Sephiroth Let's fight as brothers in arms! — Squall Time can't stop me! — Ultimecia I believe I could enjoy a duel with you. — Zidane You should know the importance of bonding! — Kuja This won't be easy. — Tidus Vows can't be broken! — Jecht I sense a power deeper than darkness... — Shantotto We've suffered the same pain. — Gabranth My comrades only strengthen my blade! — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Your resolve is inspiring. — Warrior of Light Is the fight truly all there is? — Garland So be it, if this will help realize your dream. — Firion A soul cannot be tamed! — The Emperor I will face you as a fellow knight! — Onion Knight Light and darkness are my strength. — Cloud of Darkness I will overcome myself! — Cecil I won't hold back against you, Kain! — Kain There is no way I can lose! — Golbez I wish you'd show me your moves... — Bartz I will overcome the Void! — Exdeath Malice? No, this feeling is... — Gilgamesh Have courage, for your sake. — Terra People fight because they are lost... — Kefka First, trust in yourself. — Cloud Don't overexert yourself! — Tifa Right your misdeeds! — Sephiroth You should rely on your allies more. — Squall Now's the time to fight seriously. — Laguna The past does not bind you! — Ultimecia This duel should be enjoyable. — Zidane Your eloquence is misplaced. — Kuja You're an easy fellow to read. — Tidus I pray you use your power for good. — Yuna You're also pretty straightforward, aren't you? — Jecht You're pretty amazing for your size. — Shantotto Do you need something to eat? — Prishe Travelling the skies is no easy task. — Vaan Your mission isn't everything! — Gabranth That name suits you well. — Lightning You may be the one to pity the most. — Chaos I will not let the light or darkness sink into discord! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Light to All: Guidance of the Moon Exdeath: "Do you not think you are being deceived?" Cecil: "You will not punish my brother!" Light to All: Guidance of the Moon Golbez: "I take it you're prepared!" Cecil: "I will waver no more." Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Exdeath: "Prepare to disappear into the Void!" Cecil: "I shall stay my course until the end!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Golbez: "Prove this "vow" of yours." Cecil: "As you say, the bonds with my allies are my strength." Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle The Emperor: "Grovel before my unrivaled power!" Cecil: "We will see Cosmos’s will through!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Garland: "There is no escaping the cycle!" Cecil: "Yet we will continue on with our fight!" Battle Forgive. — when using Valiant Blow Target! — when using Shadow Lance Darkness be with me! — when using Dark Cannon Halt! — when using Gravity Ball or Paladin Arts Guide me! — when using Slash or Dark Step Go. — when using Lightning Rise To the sky! Fleeting blade! — when using Radiant Wings Moon transfix you! — when using Searchlight Darkness! — when missing with Soul Eater Darkness! Drink of anguish! — when using Soul Eater Burn! — when using Dark Flame Dark wave! — when using Shadow Bringer ''' Beneath the light...comes judgment! — when using '''Saint's Fall Cleansing light! — when using Paladin Force Illuminate! — when using Luminous Shard Darkness! — when using HP attack during chase (Dark Knight) Beneath the light! — when using HP attack during chase (Paladin) I know my course! — when activating EX Mode This will seal it! The moon leads me! — when EX Burst begins Forgive... Darkness be with me! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Light and darkness cast aloft! — with perfect EX Burst execution I won't lose! — when activating EX Revenge You alright? — when called as an Assist Sample Voices I give you darkness! I show you light! Miracle! Light and shadow! A prayer for justice! Victory ''Dissidia'' I follow the path I must. I knew I would triumph! May you find peace. I will not stop... I survived...somehow... — when HP is low All that matters...is what's inside. — when HP is low Perhaps I've grown stronger. — when opponent is stronger With this power... — when opponent is stronger You fought bravely. — when opponent is weaker A knight's path never ends. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' I... am pained as well. I will pray for you, at the least. I might've been lucky this time. I have to focus. May the moon light your path. It seems I've gotten stronger! — when opponent is stronger That was a good fight! — when opponent is stronger I'm... still standing! — when HP is low Defeat ''Dissidia'' I will rise again! I accept defeat... I'm a coward. I failed... Is this...the end...? I cannot meet the others like this... Yet, I'd sworn to overcome... — when opponent is stronger Am I destined...to go no further? — when opponent is stronger Am I not good enough? — when opponent is weaker I was careless... — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Kindness is not my weakness. What am I lacking? Deplorable... Was I too presumptuous? I'm overmatched! My journey had just begun... Sorry, everyone... Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy